Fusionfall: The Rise of a New Evil
by Funkii
Summary: Dexter and his forces have finally defeated Lord Fuse and all signs of Fusion Matter have been eradicated from the planet. When peace has seemed to taken the land another evil begins to arise and everyone must stop at nothing to defeat this new threat.
1. The First Attack

"No matter what happens, evil will always find a way to seed itself back into the hearts of the weak," – _Dexter_

The great battle had finally been won and Lord Fuse and his army had been destroyed and banished from the face of reality thanks to Dexter and the forces that helped defeat his reign. The ending of the era was a blessing and a curse in the same. With Fuse's army destroyed, people no longer had to live in fear that they would be attacked if they left the safety of their homes and Fusion Matter was no longer polluting the lands. With the eradication of all Fusion Matter on the planet, all of the Nanos that everyone had come to rely on disappeared from existence when Lord Fuse was defeated since they were made of the very thing that Dexter and everyone tried to destroy. The power that the forces Dexter led had now been severely crippled by the destruction of the Nanos and the power vacuum left behind with Lord Fuse's fall only led to darker times for everyone.

To address the issue of the Nano crisis, Dexter called for his allies to hold a conference in Sector V to discuss what to do now that Lord Fuse was defeated.

"There had to have been some sort of way to save the Nanos!" yelled Bubbles to the rest of the conference goers at the round table in the KND Treehouse.

"I am sorry Bubbles, with the destruction of Fusion Matter the Nanos also had to be destroyed to ensure that all traces of the pollution left the planet," replied Numbuh 2 with a large stack of papers in his hands, flipping through them to find the statistical data behind his findings.

Everyone sat in a large office like room with a hi-tech table set in the middle of it surrounded by chairs filled with various people from around the planet. In the center of the table was a hologram of Computress and at the far end of the table sat Dexter in the leader seat to referee the discussion among the allies in the front against Lord Fuse. Everyone appeared agitated because the room was not well conditioned, the A/C had been wrecked for some time now and everyone was on edge because of it.

Professor Oak, not wanting to take sides in the argument between his daughter and science changed the subject, "With everything back to normal, perhaps we should turn our attention towards the more positive aspects this war has brought us. We now don't fight nearly as much with our rivals as we did before the war."

"Just because I allied with you doesn't mean I am your friend," warned Mojo Jojo on the other end of the table, surrounded by his simian minions.

"I didn't say you had to be my frie…"

"What, you're saying you're just gunna go back to your old ways," interrupted Numbuh 5, finger pointing out towards Mojo.

"I can do whatever I please, I won't let some girl stop me," fought back Mojo, slamming his fist into the table.

"STOP ARGUING!" shouted Dexter," We have to work together if we are going to rebuild our society. Just because Fusion Matter is gone, doesn't mean the marks it left on our planet aren't still around."

Dexter pressed a yellow button on the table," Computress, run the info reel,"

The hologram of Computress suddenly transformed into a view of Pokey Oaks School, still damaged from the effects Fusion Matter had on it. The video then panned over and showed Peach Creek Commons, the construction that had been going on in this region now on hold indefinitely till a stable form of leadership could be established. This slide show of the planet continued for 10 minutes till the lights suddenly turned on in the room and caused the video to go blurry and become Computress again.

"What is it?" complained Eddy who shaded his eyes from the bright lights.

A person came running into the room and quickly whispered something into Dexter's ear. Dexter's eyes lit up to the news and quickly pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and left the room.

"What was that all about?" questioned Numbuh 1

Grim, trying to be funny, said," Maybe someone died… then again I think I would know about it!"

"Please, you haven't been a real grim reaper for a very long time," reminded Mandy, dashing Grim's smile with the memory that he was still under their command for all eternity.

"Computress what is going on?" yelled Dee Dee to the hologram in the middle of the table.

"I am not authorized to reveal that information till a clearance is given."

"What the hell! Why won't you tell us! How is Dexter any more important then the rest of us!" said Ben in a fury.

Numbuh 3 got in on the chaos "Yeah, what is up with that! I demand you tell us what is going on!"

Soon various other people began getting out of their seats and yelling at Computress, wanting to know what was so urgent that Dexter had to walk out of his own meeting. Everything from the lack of air conditioning to the sudden disappearance of Dexter was finally getting on everyone's nerves. Even Samurai Jack began to become unnerved by the tension in the room. Professor Oak was having a hard time keeping order over everyone.

"We have to keep calm!" "Wait till Dexter gets back!" "Maybe it was something important!" were some of the many things Prof. Oak tried telling everyone, but the news fell on deaf ears.

Just when all hope at control seemed lost, Dexter emerged back into the room and everyone grew silent. Slowly he walked over to his seat at the table and held his head in his hands. He appeared sadden by whatever news he had been told.

"What is it?" said Edd, breaking the silence in the room.

After 3 minutes of continued silence, Dexter looked up from his hands and towards everyone in the room. His eyes appeared puffy as if he had just been crying a couple of minutes ago.

"Everyone stay calm, there is something drastic I need to tell you. I just received word that…."the words were having a hard time coming out of Dexter's mouth"… the sky bus has just been attacked. Someone detonated a bomb on it, destroying it and the passengers that were on board."

The news hit some of the people hard, something like this seemed unthinkable. They had never had something to worry about like terrorist attacks before. Some people like Dee Dee and Numbuh 4 began crying, others like Ben just hung their heads in sorrow. Even Mojo Jojo seemed heart struck by the news. After another few minutes of silence, Dexter spoke again.

"We have search teams down at the site of the attack looking for survivors and anything we could use as clues to whoever did this. As for us, we must continue this meeting for the sake of the families of those that lost someone today. There is something going on and we have to get to the bottom of it."

"Who could possibly do something as evil as this? I thought we destroyed the evil, why would someone even attack the sky bus?" said Samurai Jack in a calm, cool manner.

Dexter looked Samurai Jack straight in the eyes and said in a soft voice, "No matter what happens, evil will always find a way to seed itself back into the hearts of the weak."

Dexter turned his attention now to the hologram in the middle of the table, "Computress, make sure that the threat level is now at 3."

"Everyone else make sure that your headquarters are in high alert, we can't tell if something like this will happen again," reminded Dexter to the rest of meeting.

A few people in the group pulled out their own cell phones and made calls to their operatives to make sure proper defenses were being made. Others, like Numbuh 4, continued to sob silently to themselves. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 and couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Here Numbuh 4, you want a tissue?" said Numbuh 3, who usually wasn't this sensitive to issues.

Numbuh 4 just ignored his helped and continued the wipe the tears from her eyes onto her sleeves. It wasn't that she didn't like Numbuh 3, it was because she needed to be alone.

The group was now there for a different purpose from when they first walked in, before it was to continue the unity that the war brought them, now it was to merely stop disunity from arising among their ranks. Someone was behind this attack and Dexter would stop at nothing to find out who would sacrifice lives for a reason unknown.


	2. Blips and Bombs

Disclaimer: I am just letting everyone know that this is a more mature take on the Fusionfall Universe. Also I will be switching between points of view at certain points along the way in this story so I hope it all doesn't become too confusing! As for the timeline this all takes place (since future characters like Ben and Buttercup are here) is one where characters of the past and future are together and Lord Fuse is defeated. Enjoy!

"This kid really like his job," – _Numbuh 5_

Everyone inside the Treehouse conference room was heart struck by the news of the Sky Bus bombing. Dexter knew that if they wanted to get to the bottom of why this happened or who did this they would have to regain composure and work together.

"There are many things not right about this attack, so I have devised a strategy to get as much done in as little time as possible so we can get our wits together and prepare for another attack if one is going to be happening," said Dexter as he rose from his seat and took charge of the chaos once again.

Everyone listened in to what Dexter had to say, little things like no air conditioning seemed like problems of the past. Even the hologram of Computress turned to face Dexter and record any information he might have.

"I say we split into three groups, there are 3 things I am worried about right now and I believe you all should be worried about as well. The first is to gather together a group to send down to the disaster site and help the investigation teams find any clues to who did this. The second issue at hand I will need Grim and a few others to go down to one of the Resurrect Me sites and find out why it failed to resurrect any of the victims in the Sky Bus bombing. The third group will consist of me and some others who will stay here and try to get down to securing our current base locations from any other possible attacks."

Once Dexter had finished speaking, everyone seemed to begin discussion about what groups they would want to be put into. Everyone seemed to agree with Dexter when it came to the three issues at hand and everyone wanted to quickly find solutions. Numbuh 5 was the first one to volunteer herself to go down to the disaster site and help find clues. Samurai Jack, Ben, and the Powerpuff Girls also volunteered their efforts in finding clues to whoever did this.

"I guess the bag of bones and me are stuck going to the Resurrect Me site," said Mandy as she looked over to Grim at the words "bag of bones".

"I don't want to stay here or go to the disaster zone so I will go with you Mandy," mumbled Dee Dee who was still puffy eyed from crying about what happened.

"Oh then I too will accompany you on this quest!" struck up Mandark, eager to go wherever Dee Dee went.

Dee Dee rolled her eyes to Mandark's constant need to gain attention from her and walked out of the room to get into the car that would take them there.

"I guess the rest of us Kids Next Door will begin setting up defenses here," exclaimed Numbuh 1 as he motioned for Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 to follow him.

Numbuh 2 swiveled his chair around to his name and said, "You guys go ahead, I want to stay here and look through the satellite feeds to try and figure out who is responsible for this."

"We will try and apply better cardboard technology to our Cul-De-Sac while you guys work on figuring out who did this," struck up Edd as he motioned for Ed and Eddy to follow him out of the conference room.

Once everyone had left to do their duties, only Dexter, Numbuh 2, and Professor Oak were left in the conference room to contact the various people around the planet and warn them about the attack on the Sky Bus.

"This is Dexter calling in, Coop are you there?" questioned Dexter as he called from his hi-tech cell phone.

"Dexter? Why you callin?" answered Coop, who was currently doing repairs on Mega since he was heavily damaged by the Fusion Matter that Lord Fuse had attacked it with.

"There was an attack on the Sky Bus system near Genius Grove, we have reason to believe that something bad is going to happen and we need you to set up defenses around Mega. If we end up being attacked by something we need Mega in the fight against whatever it might be."

Coop's demeanor change over the phone, before he didn't seem very interested in Dexter's call, but once he got wind that he might be able to use Mega again excitement entered his voice," Will do! Whatever it is that attacked us won't know what hit 'em when I get Mega working again!"

"Alright we will keep you posted on whatever we find!"

While Dexter called out to the various people around the planet that needed to know about the attack, Numbuh 2 searched through the Satellite files on his massive computer in the control room of the Treehouse. The satellites did not seem to pick up any strange heat signatures around the disaster zone, but he did find something interesting while searching through the feeds.

"Computress can you bring up the satellite feeds from 5 hours before the bombing please," muttered Numbuh 2 as sleep began to take hold of him, he had been searching through various files and feeds for 3 hours now and he was beginning to give up hope.

Computress, in her real robotic form, typed into a computer the information needed to bring up the maps from the satellite feeds. A large, flat map of the planet spanned across the screen of the super computer and a radar signal slowly went across the screen. Various blips showed up to show where large concentrations of humans and technology gathered. The signal passed over the Genius Grove area and nothing of interest showed up.

"I give up! There is nothing around the area near the time of the explosion!" shouted Numbuh 2.

Then the signal passed over the Nowhere region of the planet and a very large blip showed up, only for a brief second, but then disappeared from the screen completely.

"Roll the signal back! What was the signature in Nowhere?"

Computress took manual control over the signal and turned a dial to move it. She moved the signal right over Nowhere and once again the large blip showed up and disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

"Numbuh 2, readings show that there was a large concentration of technology in the Nowhere region 5 hours before the Genius Grove Sky Bus bombing," said Computress who saved the satellite map to her hard drive and the hard drive of the super computer.

"Wow… that is very mysterious, wait till I tell Dexter about this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~NUMBUH 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did we build this rust bucket again?" I thought to myself as I rode alongside the rest of the investigation team in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The inside of the flying vehicle was hot and musty, very cramped and smelled like a dirty lake. The pilot's voice emerged from the speakers that were attached to the corners of the vehicle.

"We are now entering the disaster zone, please unbuckle your seat belts as we open the rear hatch to let you out."

I had gone through this routine a thousand times and did not need to be told my an operative a lower rank then myself how to leave a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Regardless I still climbed out the back just like everyone else and set aside my frustrations about how crappy the day had been so far. The site of the bombing was horrifying, massive steel rods were twisted into jagged shapes and burnt black by the flames of the bomb. The platform that riders waited on top of was now in busted metal sharps that stuck out of the ground all over the disaster zone. I could not stomach the smell that the bomb had left behind, a mix of burnt fuel and freshly upturned dirt that did not balance out well with my nose.

"Oh my…," was all Blossom could say when she looked out towards the massive damage the bomb had caused.

I knew it would take months for us to get the Sky Bus back in working order. The bomb had exploded on the track that led out towards Peach Creek Commons, but the bomb had also cause the track on the opposite side to crack in half and plummet down into a building near the disaster zone. Thankfully no one had been inside the building or that would have been more bodies that needed to get taken away by the coroner. With my investigation pack in hand, I set off towards the metal sharps that stuck out of the ground, the rest of the group split up to cover more ground.

"Numbuh 5, it is a honor to meet you!" said an investigation operative who also was tasked with finding clues to the bombing," We searched all along the top of the tracks that are still levitating above the ground and found nothing but grease."

I thanked him for helping out and continued along towards the metal shards. They looked like flowers sticking out of the field, some as big as trees and others as small at pebbles. The smelled that overpowered my nose was even greater as I got closer to the larger metal sharp, so overpowering that I pulled a clothespin out of my pocket and clipped it to my nose to avoid sniffing it in any longer.

"Yeah the smell is horrible. We investigated that as well and found it to be the fuel lines that burned up in the explosion; some of them fell to the ground and scorched the earth causing that nasty smell. Here take this mask it will filter out the smell of the fuel otherwise you will become light headed," said the operative, surprising me because I thought he had walked away last we talked.

"Thank you, what was is your name?" I said really not that interested in what his number was, but I still wanted to be nice.

"Numbuh 543 at duty!" yelled Numbuh 543 as he saluted me.

"This kid really like his job," was all I could think about as I continued to search around the metal shard.

The large shard was a piece of paneling off the side of the transportation platform , nothing was really strange about it except for the scorch patterns on the metal which seemed concentrated to only one section of the paneling meaning it was a kind of flash bomb. The blast was so powerful that the paneling, which normally was very long was sticking a third of the way into the ground. I wanted to just go up and shave off some of the metal from the shard itself, but there were too many smaller metal sharps blocking the path and if I had stepped any closer to the scorched side of the metal I would have stabbed my foot.

"Oh don't worry about shaving metal off the shard, we already did it!" piped up Numbuh 543, this kid was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Thank you 543!" I said with a fake smile across my face, I just wanted to be left alone while investigating.

I turned back towards the metal shard and noticed that a black, oily substance was mixed in with the area of impact around the shard. The oily substance was not a typical kind of oil and was very thick, almost like a tar, but it still held its liquid consistency. Quickly, I pulled out a cotton swab and gather the oil up from the soil before 543 could say he had already done it himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dee Dee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I usually love car rides, but this car ride seemed to be taking forever with Mandark on board.

"Oh Dee Dee, aren't you happy to be riding with me!" said Mandark as he tried to grab my hand, of course I pulled away.

It was going to be a long day if I was going to be stuck in a group with Mandark; he always was infatuated with me and wanted to get front row seats to whatever I was doing. At least I had Mandy and Grim with me to keep the topic off of myself.

Mandy thankfully changed the subject, "So Grim, why do you think the Resurrect Me failed to work?"

"I'm not completely sure Mandy, I did notice something strange about the mojo in the air," answered Grim as he rolled down the window in the car to catch a fresh breath even though he had no need to breath.

"What do you mean by mojo?" I asked because I had no idea what he was talking about then again it was always hard to understand what Grim said with his Jamaican accent.

"You know the mojo! The voodoo underworld magic that is always in the air!"

I still had no idea what he was talking about so I just turned my attention to the car window to avoid looking Mandark in the eyes who was still staring at me with love in his gaze.

"You mortals never understand anything!" lamented Grim, throwing his arms in the air.

"Speak for yourself Grim, you…," was all Mandy could get out when suddenly the car jolted to the right and flipped upside down twice, landing on his roof.

Confusion fed into my mind and I had no idea what was going on. A bright light emerged in the interior of the car ….. the pain… my head… the smell of peppermint.


	3. Rainbow Monkey Power Hour

Disclaimer: This is a darker take on the Fusionfall Galaxy! This all takes place in a time period where Lord Fuse is defeated and the characters of the past and the future are united. Anything that happens to the characters in this story does not correlate with what happens to the characters in the game Fusionfall. Enjoy!

EDIT: I just noticed that I got the numbers of Numbuh 4 (Wallabe) and Numbuh 3 mixed around! I will try and remember and fix it throughout the rest of the story.

"Well it definitely warrants an investigation, but Nowhere has always seen strange things happen within it. I feel sorry for that dog that has to put up with it all!" – _Edd_

"Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt!" said the nurse inside of the KND Medical Care Room in the Treehouse.

Inside were Dee Dee and others who had been injured in the car accident while they were on their way to investigate why the Resurrect Me's no longer worked. Outside of the medical rooms were a few nurses , Numbuh 1, and Professor Oak who were sent by Dexter to question everyone about what happened during the car accident.

"Is there any way we can talk to them?" said Numbuh 1 who scared one of the nurses who had not seen him walk up to them.

"Geez you scared me half to death! Of course you can go in and see them! They weren't very hurt at all! Isn't that amazing!" replied the plump nurse in a country accent.

Professor Oak opened the door to the hospital room and the victims of the car accident lay in their beds. To his left was Dee Dee whose arm was in a cast and a few bruises colored her arms and legs and at the end of the room sat Mandy who wasn't harmed much except for a minor concussion due to the intense force of the car crash. Grim sat on the right side of the room, the doctors were able to put his bones back together and he sat in his bed laughing at a stupid cartoon show on the television at the foot of his bed.

"Dee Dee! It is so nice to see that you are alright!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he came over to question Dee Dee who looked like she was not in the mood for questions.

Meanwhile Numbuh 1 made his way over to Mandy to try and ring out any information about the car crash from her.

"Nice to see you too Professor," moaned Dee Dee," I am still a bit shaken by what happened!"

"Oh I understand completely, we just need to know a few details so we can get to the bottom of this!"

"Get to the bottom of what Professor? I thought that it was just a simple car accident that happened?" questioned Dee Dee whose eyebrows perked up to the words "bottom of this".

"Well…. It is hard to explain, but all I can tell you now is that Mandark is missing from the car accident. So any information you remember before the car accident would greatly help us in finding out where he is," pleaded Professor, not wanting to frighten Dee Dee anymore then she already was.

Dee Dee's face went sullen even though she did not care for Mandark, he was still a human being and the thought of his disappearance depressed her, but it also helped jog her memory.

"Now that you say that I kind of do remember a few details. I remember before we were hit, Mandy was talking to Grim and I was listening in. Suddenly the car flew to the right and flipped over a few times in the air before landing. I was so disoriented, but there are two things I remember before I blacked out. I remember a bright light, as if someone had opened the car door or ripped it open or something but I definitely remember it being almost pitch black in the car and then suddenly light poured in. Finally the last thing I remember before blacking out was the strong scent of peppermint, almost to the point of making my stomach sick!"

Professor Oak quickly jotted all of this down inside a small notepad that he carried with him in is lab coat pocket. Mandy must have not remembered much because Numbuh 1 had already moved onto Grim, though Professor Oak guessed it was because Mandy didn't remember anything because Numbuh 1 was rubbing his arm as if Mandy had hit him in retaliation to his questions.

"So Grim, want to tell use what you remember from the car accident?" asked Numbuh 1 as he walked over and shut off the television at the foot of the bed.

"Hey dat was my favorite television show!" exclaimed Grim waving his arms in the air.

"I just need to know what you remember and then you can go back to watching your stupid cartoon show!"

"Well you aren't gunna get much outta me! When the car crashed my bones were rattled like crazy and fell to the ceiling, because we did flip over afterall! In fact my head rolled over to the corner of the car and I couldn't see anything!" shouted Grim.

"There isn't anything you remember that could help us? Maybe a smell or a sound or something?" questioned Numbuh 1 who was good at grilling people for information.

"There was a scent of peppermint and dirt though I couldn't tell which was because of the dirty roof of the car and which was in the air. Also I remember hearing Mandark moan in pain for a few seconds, but then the moaning stopped. I tried yelling for help, it took a few minutes before someone came to my shouting. Now go away and let me watch the Rainbow Monkey Power Hour!" yelled Grim as he pushed the power button on the television with his toe.

Professor Oak and Numbuh 1 regrouped outside of the hospital room as they began making their way back towards the central hub of the Treehouse. They exchanged knowledge back and forth till they reached the conference room once again to meet up with everyone so they could tell what all they found. Inside of the conference room was everyone who had been they earlier that day minus Mandark, Dee Dee, Mandy, and Grim.

"We are all thankful that they are alright!" was what Dexter had finished saying as Professor Oak and Numbuh 1 entered the room with their information.

"Welcome back boys!" exclaimed Numbuh 3 waving her sleeves in the air.

"Now that everyone is here," Dexter pushed a large green button on the control panel which allowed everyone in the hospital room to also take part in the meeting," let's begin!"

"Well we just got through questioning Dee Dee, Mandy, and Grim and it seems that the only clues we have come up with is that it seems Mandark was taken and that there was a smell of peppermint at the time of the accident," said Numbuh 1

"Stickybeard!" shouted Eddy as he jumped up from his seat and pointed his finger up in the air.

"That is a possible solution, but we can't rule out that it could have been someone else," replied Dexter," still I am getting suspicious of all the past vigilantes we had before so we should keep tabs on them!"

Everyone turned to look at Mojo Jojo who sneered at their words and turned back to his paperwork, ignoring their suspicious gazes.

"Well did you guys find anything down at the disaster zone?"

Numbuh 5 stood up and held out a picture of the black oily substance she had found in the soil near one of the metal shards.

"I swabbed a sample of this and Computress is working on figuring out its origins. It was like a thick, watery, tar looking oil substance that definitely did not come from the Sky Bus," shouted Numbuh 5 to everyone in the room.

She stood, happy to have used her investigation skills to find one of the first clues in finding out who was the one that did the bombing. Everyone passed the photo around, but no one seemed to recognize it at first glance. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was having a hard time containing his excitement in his seat at the information he found from the satellite feeds.

"So Numbuh 2, what exactly did you find?" asked Edd who could tell that Numbuh 2 was about to explode if he couldn't tell everyone.

"Okay!" shouted Numbuh 2," Look at this satellite feed! ," Numbuh 2 uploaded the map to the table and the hologram in the middle became the map of the planet," Watch Nowhere, this is 5 hours before the explosion in Genius Grove."

The slow moving signal finally reached Nowhere and everyone was shocked to see the large technology signature that appeared and quickly disappeared from view in the region. The signal relay replayed over and over as everyone discussed it.

"There is nothing in that desolate wasteland besides Courage and his family," struck up Samurai Jack.

"I have been there before and Jack is right there is nothing out there, especially after we defeated Fuse's monsters," added Ben.

"Well it definitely warrants an investigation, but Nowhere has always seen strange things happen within it. I feel sorry for that dog that has to put up with it all!" said Edd.

"Well it is getting late so I will form a team to go to Nowhere in the morning, everyone get some sleep you all did amazing today!" concluded Dexter as he turned off the repeating hologram and got up from the table.

Everyone else followed suit and it seemed like it was going to be a quiet night, but dastardly things were falling into place right under everyone's noses. Little did they know that there were much greater powers behind these actions and they would have to go into full alert if they were going to combat them.


End file.
